Angel of Music
by Hellooscottishman
Summary: Twilight characters set in The Phantom of the Opera.
1. Prologue

I feel that this little bit of fan fiction needs to be properly introduced to be understood at all. It could be rather confusing if not.

Basically Edward is the only vampire. Rosalie and Jasper are biological siblings and Emmett and Alice are not biological siblings. Alice is Esme's daughter. Jake is still a werewolf, but he's Caucasian for all historical purposes. (I really doubt the Vicomte could be Native American.) This does not follow either the plot line of Phantom of the Opera or Twilight. It's simply weird. I was bored.

Edward – Phantom of the Opera

Jake – Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny

Bella- Christine Daaé

Jasper- both the proprietor Armand Moncharmin and Persian Daroga Nadir

Carlisle-- Firmin Richard (the other proprietor)

Emmett- Ubaldo Piangi (Carlotta's husband)

Rosalie- Carlotta

Alice- Meg Giry (Movie version though)

Esme- Madame Giry

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Twilight and I don't own Phantom of the Opera or Il Muto. If you really need me to tell you that, then that's just sad.

I watched as Rosalie hit yet another poor high note on the stage. I felt sorry for the singer, and wished that the song would end soon. Her audience of the crew members didn't seem to mind the poor singing. _Maybe all the people in the audience are deaf, or perhaps they are all entranced by Rosalie's beauty, _I thought_. Either way, I almost wish that the angel of music would pay Rosalie a visit. She really needs help of some sort. I know that she would not accept it from me, however. Maybe I should suggest this to my angel._ For some reason the idea of my angel and Rosalie being alone together sent shivers down my spine_. Maybe Rosalie will figure out how to sing on her own, _I decided.

The song finally ended: Jasper Hale and Emmett McCarty walked out onto the stage. Emmett beamed at Rosalie; she looked shyly back at him. Jasper, who had looked a little disgusted before walking out onto the stage, now looked ready to lose his supper. Jasper cleared his throat, "Sister, perhaps you should invest in some singing lessons."

Rosalie pouted while Emmett looked upset, "Are you saying that there's something wrong with Rosalie? I believe that she is perfect as she is." Rosalie flashed him a smile and Emmett grinned.

Jasper's eyes narrowed at that, and then he sighed, defeated. Personally I wished that he would go on. He realized that Rosalie was perfectly imperfect and was in need of singing lessons. _Unfortunately,_ I thought, _there's nothing he can do against Emmett. Jasper isn't exactly defenseless, but Emmett looks like he could lift a carriage up off the street. It's a shame too_. I liked Jasper; he always understood how we, the girls at the opera, were feeling. I wondered though, if he knew some of my secret. After I spent time with my angel he would look at me strangely, though he said nothing. Jasper left the stage; looking more than ever like he was not going to be able to hold down his food. I wondered if he knew the emotions going on between his friend, Emmett, and his sister. There are plenty enough rumors about a relationship between them. I felt sorry for Jasper then I thought,_ Perhaps that is why Jasper looked so sick right then._

Rosalie and Emmett did a duet together and Jasper was staring at me. I wondered what was wrong when my friend Alice Platt pulled me onto the stage. I had been so lost in thought that the other girls began dancing and I hadn't realized it. I can be such an idiot sometimes. The situation was not made better by the fact that I am quite clumsy. I must have tripped seven times before we had finished. Esme Platt had her hand on her forehead, clearly trying to decide what to do with me. She was so kind but I was so hopeless.

Suddenly a trap door opened and Rosalie fell through. Emmett was right there to pull her out. She was furious as only a beautiful and privileged woman can be, "Not again! I refuse to do this! I am sick of all of these 'accidents' that you never stop! I am leaving."

Carlisle had just walked into the room as the accident happened. He seemed to consider Rosalie and her complaints for a moment and then he nodded to Jasper. Jasper grinned and said to Rosalie, "You can go then; we'll find someone else to replace you. Please find a singing coach."

Rosalie furiously left the stage with her husband close behind, begging her to return. Carlisle then looked to Jasper and said, "You said that there was another who you thought could be our soprano. Who is it?"

Jasper looked to Esme who turned to me. _There is no way! There is no way that Esme told the proprietor that I could sing soprano. _Esme motioned for me to come to the center stage._ All right, I thought, maybe this wouldn't be too bad. At least I wouldn't be dancing and tripping over air anymore, unless I was the soloist dancing and tripping over air. _I didn't move, I couldn't move. Alice, dear friend that she is, pushed me out to center stage and blocked my escape so I was forced to sing. Jasper was smiling at me and suddenly I felt calm about what I was about to do. _He has that effect on me, _I thought. I opened my mouth and sang my heart out, feeling the phantom's presence. I wondered a little, in the back of my mind, if my promotion to soprano had anything to do with Rosalie's fall_. Rosalie fell through one of the Il Muto trap doors that was just not hinged correctly,_ I told myself. I was worried for Rosalie anyway. What if she got hurt?

After I was through singing, Jasper looked shocked and pleased while Carlisle seemed thoughtful. Immediately Jasper said, "I look forward to your performance. It's very important that it all goes perfectly and I think that having you sing is the perfect way to achieve that."

His excitement was contagious and it spread to me quickly. His eyes wandered to my best friend, Alice. I knew Alice liked him, but she said that nothing could ever happen between them. She said this, ignoring her premonition that she would be with someone very soon. She also was more recently hit with a vision that she would be wed in the very near future, but she has not seen a wedding for me. I wished to know more, but Alice can not control her visions of the future, they just hit her occasionally What's more, we were constantly trying to protect her when visions hit her in public. It wouldn't do for people to think that she was crazy; they'd burn her at the stake. She is so lucky to have Esme for a mother; any other woman might have thrown Alice out or killed her. Esme thought it was an amazing ability and accepted Alice for who she is.

_I'm getting off my train of thought,_ I mentally reprimanded myself, _the important thing is that I get Jasper and Alice together. It's obvious to everyone that they are quite in love. By everyone, of course, I mean her mother and me._ I doubted that Jasper had the slightest clue. I felt despair for them. I knew that some of that despair was probably from Jasper feeling like he could never be anything but a distant friend to Alice. I don't understand how everything Jasper feels catches so quickly, I supposed that he was a natural empath. I also supposed that it was just a natural gift, similar to Alice's ability to see some of the future. However, I seriously doubted that Jasper's ability got him in much trouble. It was, even as strong a gift it was, just natural empathy. After rehearsal I retired to my room, thinking hard about what had transpired. I did not stay up long, though, I fell asleep listening to the musical voice of my angel of music.

From the Author: I know it was short, but it's a prologue. I will be taking some liberties here, but hey it's fan fiction. If you enjoyed it, please review. Don't flame me. I don't even know why you would want to flame me, but please don't do it anyway. Edward will have a bigger part later, and he'll be all sexy and angsty. Won't he a make a perfect Phantom?


	2. Chapter 1

More Disclaimerly Yuckiness: PotO and Twilight have been officially disclaimed by me.

The day started out as normal as things have been lately. Practice was different than usual, but only barely. The only differences were because I played the lead role. I was so afraid to perform in front of people, but I always knew that my angel was with me. He was the embodiment of music. Everything he did was absolutely perfect, his compositions, his singing, and his instrument playing, everything it was all beautiful beyond human comprehension. _I wonder if I will ever see him, and not just hear him, _I thought. From his voice, I assumed he was beautiful. Maybe he was deformed and that was his reason for hiding away from the world. _I would love him anyway,_ I decided, _nothing so trivial could keep me away from my angel of music._

I was in the smallest practice room, all alone. The dancers were all done for the evening and I was in dire need of the extra practice. I had a problem with switching my lines. When singing with my angel I had the worst time remembering order of line. Actually, around him I hardly noticed anything around me. It was then that I noticed two beautiful eyes staring at me. _What are those eyes looking at?_ I wondered vaguely. Coming out of my daydreams of my angel I noticed that those eyes belonged to kind and understanding Jasper, who was listening to my singing one more time before the performance. I must have stopped singing and not noticed. In fact, I had completely forgotten where I was. Jasper was coming closer, was he angry at me? I had not been quite myself lately and maybe he was concerned, or maybe he was only worried that his star would make a mistake in front of all of those people during the premier.

"I've noticed that you are close friends with a Miss Alice Platt, is this correct?" he asked quietly, standing barely two feet from me now. I couldn't think straight, _Why is he asking about Alice? Why can't I move? Why are his eyes so mesmerizing? _He trudged on, not deterred by my lack of response, "Do you know if she has many suitors or if she is interested in any of them?"

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth, finally I would get to play matchmaker for Alice and the man of her dreams, the only man who had ever found a place in her heart. She had torturous visions of Jasper. At times he would be with her and they would be happy and healthy. She was happiest on these days; she would smile and sometimes even be flirty. One time I thought they were even on the verge of kissing. Not so lucky, though. Other times she will see him with other women. She was inconsolable. She would not approach Jasper but occasionally send the poor man daggers with her eyes. Once she had a vision where he died very young, looking the same as he did at the time. Alice did not emerge from her room. Another young man saved him on that occasion and there have been no visions of his demise since. How he could be attracted to her with all those mixed signals I can not understand.

As to the current situation, I unfortunately did not really know how to go about this. A lot of the girls were constantly gossiping and setting each other up, I was not one of those girls. I knew that there was a delicate art to this, and was quite unsure that I could pull this off. I'd have to try though. I just needed to decide if I should tell him outright or lie and make it seem like he would have to work for her affections. I quickly decided on the second approach, "Alice is a beautiful and talented girl, new suitors are constantly struggling to gain her attention." She hasn't expressed to me a great amount of interest in marrying any of them yet, but some of them bring grand promises. One man even told her that he would take her to Asia for their honeymoon, wouldn't that be grand? She could see some beautiful places like India or China. Some also bring titles and the like. I wouldn't be surprised if some monarch asked her hand in marriage one day!"

Actually, I would be very surprised. It was true that Alice was beautiful and came a near second in the number of marriage proposals (second only to the beautiful and already married Rosalie) but no one that grand would ever extend a marriage offer to anyone except Rosalie and her exceptional beauty. My mind strayed to Rosalie so often these days because her hate for me had increased and I still had no idea why she hated me. There was no reason to be jealous of me, her brother was a proprietor, she was married to a lovely and jolly man, she was our star singer, and she was much more beautiful than me. I wondered if I would ever understand why she hated me so much.

A wave of uncertainty with a hint of sorrow and determination hit me. I wondered again at how Jasper could project his feelings onto me, for as I looked upon his face they were certainly his feelings. His face was torn and despite the objections of my mind, my mouth asked, "Are you considering courting Alice?"

My gloved hand immediately flew to my mouth, which was wide open in shock at what I had just said. No matter how comfortable I was around M. Jasper Hale I needed to remember my place in the opera house, he was my superior. _Why can't I just keep my ( mouth shut?_ I wondered as he looked at me with a blank face.

Suddenly he smiled, though. "I think I love her," was his simple reply.

After that he turned and walked away, leaving me alone in the room to think about what had happened and what he had confessed. I knew that he meant it, too; I could feel it from the core of me. Damned Jasper and his empathy, how could he do this to me? Maybe I could star in the opera after all, with all of this to distract me. Alice's love for Jasper was about to tested. The poor dear, they belonged together.

I wondered what I should tell Alice. I decided that I should probably talk to Esme first. There was no one more understanding or wise in all of Paris, and maybe in all of France.

It was difficult the rest of the day to keep my thoughts to myself around Alice, for I had yet to find time to talk to Esme and the only thought on Alice's mind was Jasper. I was certain that they were meant to be, but I was afraid to meddle, I was afraid to be responsible for breaking their hearts. Jasper kept his distance from the two of us the rest of the day. Alice wasn't sure what it meant and neither was I, but for an entirely different reason. Alice did not know about my encounter with Jasper, so she was wondering if our dancing was that good or that bad. I, on the other hand, wondered if it was because he was shy about the fact that he loved Alice, if it was because I was around and he wanted to talk to her alone about it, or if he did not want to act on his feelings and had decided to find someone else. It would be terrible were it the last one. I would feel sorry for them both. They were in love with each other, life would be so much simpler if they could simply walk up to one another and say, "I love you, let's get married." Life doesn't work that way, I suppose.

Late at night I sat pondering this in my room and my angel spoke to me through the walls. It was not as if I thought him an angel in the literal sense (I'm not crazy), but he was so similar to an angel. I'd never seen him but I knew he must be incredibly beautiful. His voice even made instructions sound like music. I hadn't a clue why he was wasting his time instructing me and not singing the lead in the opera himself. They would gladly accept him and cover any past sin (though I do not believe he has one) to have him sing for them. With my angel with me I could not be too unhappy about what was transpiring between Jasper and Alice, but he must have noticed that I was not in my usual spirits.

"Is everything alright, my dearest Bella? Clearly something troubles you, it is written on your face. You have no secrets from me, is it the opera between your good friend Alice and her admirer Jasper?" he asked, his voice making the question a musical demand. How could I refuse him, especially since he already knew?

My sigh made him laugh his beautiful laugh. It took me a minute but I finally replied, "My angel, it is indeed my friend Alice. I spoke with Mr. Hale today; he confessed his love for her to me! I do not know what to do! He has kept his distance all today as though he is shying away from his interest in her. I hope it is not so! I wish for nothing more than Alice's happiness in life. How happy she would be with Jasper Hale, she is so completely and irrevocably in love with that good man. He would understand too, about her visions of the future, because he is an empath. What joy it could be to have an empath for a husband! If they are truly to be wed, what happiness they shall know!" I lay down on my bed, exhausted with excitement and worry. The last thing on my mind then was the opera.

"To think that Jasper would give up so true a love so quickly is the utmost foolery. I have never known such silliness of you, Bella, are you quite all right? The entirety of the time he shied away from you two as you practiced he thought only of dear Alice's beauty and of possible ways to propose to her. Have you read Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_? That is a good example of a very poor way to propose," he said, I could hear the smile in his voice. I know that he said that last part to distract me from my worries, my angel was so good to me.

"My angel," I whispered, "when will I have the honor of seeing you?"

"Not for some time," He replied shortly. I had no idea why he was so dead set against us meeting as real people, face to face. Perhaps he actually was horrendously disfigured. It didn't matter, he would be beautiful anyway. It was imprinted on his soul and his voice. I was drawn out of my reverie by his voice saying, "If we are done with these follies, we must have a lesson. You are to sing the lead soon."

OMG REVIEW!!!1!!! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL QUITE WRITING TEH FIC AND BREK BOTH OF MY HNADS!!11!!!!2!!!!!! GIMME TWELBE REVIEWS OR ELSE!!1!!!!1!2

Nah, just kidding. I'm sorry it has taken me so incredibly long to update, everyone. I hope you enjoy what I have finally gotten around to having for you. Hopefully I'll update sooner this time, huh? Jake will probably be introduced next chapter or the one after. In all seriousness, please do review if you enjoyed my story.


	3. Chapter 2

_Can you believe it? Another chapter! I do not pretend too own any of these characters._

_Also, I need to mention that my friend jedibubbles edits all of my work, she's a doll! For some bizarre and unfathomable reason, though, she reviewed my first chapter. She's also an odd duck. An odd duck doll I suppose. What a cute little stuffed animal that would make._

It was the day after the opening night of Hannibal and I was extremely excited. The production had gone beautifully as a whole and I did my part fairly well. I only tripped twice and did not miss a single note. Alice gave me a crushing hug while Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper praised me too highly, embarrassing me. I also felt like such an evil, cruel woman; I had thought that Emmett would be angry with me for replacing his angered wife in the play. Anyone in the opera house should know better than to believe Emmett capable of such a feeling. No man has ever been kinder or more forgiving than Emmett McCarty.

The person happiest for my success was my angel, although he was so proper that it was hard to tell. I knew, though, because that night he insisted on extra practice (to keep me sounding good, he said) and often entertained me by singing love songs while playing them on the piano-forte. It is impossible that anyone is more accomplished then him on the instrument.

The next show day seemed so routine, that there was no way I could have known that a series of bizarre events was to be set into motion, changing my life. I woke up and my angel was gone, as always. I went to rehearsal where I sang and did my short dance segments. These had been largely cut down for me in order to minimize problems due to clumsiness. Jasper did not come to me while I was practicing, but that was not unusual behavior, he had an opera house to run.

Finally the time for the production came. I knew I'd done well previously and I was not as worried as I had been. To further give me daring, my angel spoke encouragingly to me just prior to my entrance to the stage. He had confidence in me, thus I should have confidence in myself.

While I was walking to my dressing room from talking to Alice (trivial gossip and compliments, nothing of importance like her relationship with Jasper), I saw a man who caught my eye. He was speaking with Carlisle. It was hard to be sure, but he seemed very much like someone I had met before. He was tall and built strong. His dark eyes, although not turned towards me, spoke to me of intelligence and kindness, a generosity I'd know before. He had to be the Vicomte, Jacob. He'd grown much since I'd last seen him as a child; he'd blossomed into a man. I was so shocked that I stood and stared at him. However, the bustling people around me did not stop their activities just because I had seemingly been rendered incapable of walking; they simply treated me as an obstacle in their path. Someone did not clear the obstacle.

I felt warm arms around me. I heard someone rambling quick apologies. I saw people gather around, hoping for a spectacle. I had fallen; I couldn't keep my balance after someone accidently ran into me. I looked up into the face of the Vicomte. "Did you enjoy the show?" I asked, not knowing what to say.

He grinned, "I really enjoyed your singing. Hannibal will never be the same again after our Miss Isabella Swan has swept the stage. No woman will ever be able to compare to your singing performance. The dance, perhaps, is a different story."

I blushed and thanked him in confused spurts. He never stopped smiling immensely and offered to escort me (after judging my ability walk) to my dressing room. I happily accepted.

My room was full of flowers and other small gifts from people who had enjoyed the performance. Jacob picked up a rather large stuffed bear made with beaver pelt and jumped back and dropped the bear as it began to play a tune. He had accidently hit the little key on the back. The bear fell to the floor lightly and I picked it up, laughing, to set it on my bed. I sat down next to it.

"It's been a long time, Jacob."

"So you do remember me."

"Of course I do, we were best friends when we were children. You don't forget a bond like that. Also, when we were little I had a crush on you, there was a reason I baked you burned cookies and wanted you to walk with me in the park all the time." He smiled, remembering.

"I really liked you back, you know. You were the reason I kept telling my mother that girls were disgusting and that I would always hate them."

I had to laugh at that too, "How is your mother doing?"

Jacob's face grew serious for a moment, "She died. It's just me and my father." I felt like I had no more air in my lungs. She had taken care of me often when I was little, tied my hair in ribbons and such. She loved me as the daughter she couldn't have and I loved her as the mother I never had.

"Oh Jake…" I breathed.

He shook his head and smiled, "Don't worry. She's in heaven now."

That reminded me of something, or someone rather. I looked up at the ceiling seeking the angel, my tutor. He had yet to speak and I was slightly concerned about where bringing Jacob here was an insult or not.

"Well?" a deep voice asked.

"What?" I replied stupidly.

He laughed at me, "Do you want to go down to the park with me tonight? It's really beautiful right now in the twilight."

I shook my head, "I can't, I really need to sleep for rehearsal tomorrow. I'll be up bright and early. See you tomorrow."

He looked confused but smiled, "Tomorrow, then."

My angel did not come that night.


	4. Chapter 3

I am the worst updater ever

_I am the worst updater ever. Feel free to come at me with torches and pitchforks, I deserve it. Just a note, I'm well aware the opera L'Amour de Loin wasn't written until 2000 but it just seemed to fit. _

The next morning I woke early and watched the walls of my room. After an hour or so of nothing but this, I began to sing softly to myself and play the music of the little beaver skin bear. I felt as though I had done something terribly wrong, although I couldn't explain why.

Suddenly words came to me, and from my mouth they left. They were the words of Clémence from the opera L'Amour de Loin when she spoke of poor Jaufré. "No, by Our Saviour, I do not suffer. Perhaps one day I shall suffer, but by the Grace of God no, I do not suffer yet. His songs are more than caresses, and I do not know whether I would love the man as well as I love the poet. I do not know if I would love his voice as much as I love his music. No, by Our Savior, I do not suffer. Doubtless I should suffer if I waited for this man and he came not. But I do not wait for him. To know that over there, in his country, a man thinks of me, I feel myself suddenly close to the land of my childhood. I am the poet's overseas love and the poet is my overseas love. Between our two shores sail tender words, Between our two live sails music... No, by Our Lord, I do not suffer. No, by Our Lord, I do not wait for him. I do not wait for him..." 1

I smiled sadly to myself, unsure of why I was so upset. Jacob knocked at the door for me, "Bella, are we going out today? There's a fantastic circus set up nearby. There's no need to dress up too much. Bella?" I shook my head to myself and did not answer. If I went with him, would my Angel be upset? What was more important, the Vicomte or my Angel?

A voice then rang softly through my room, clear and resonant. It cleared my mind of all thoughts of Jacob, " She is graceful and humble and virtuous and gentle, Courageous and shy, full of fortitude and delicate, A princess with the heart of a peasant girl, a peasant girl with the heart of a princess, In a passionate voice she will sing my songs…"2

"Bella? Bella?" another voice persisted. I did not listen to it, perhaps I did not even really hear it; I was transfixed, waiting for my Angel, Jaufré, to speak to me again. Instead, my full length mirror on the wall moved to the side, revealing a secret passage. Something in my heart rang with fear at the dark, claustrophobic corridor. In the back of my mind**,** reason called my name, begging me to return.

I walked into the darkness. My eyes took a momentto adjust, but I could always make out the blurred image of my far away Angel. He never approached, but was always in sight for me to follow. Eventually the corridor led me to a large, beautiful room. It was lit by candles and was built around a lake which separated me from it.

"Hello?" I whispered. No response came at first and an orchestra could have kept tempo by the loud beatings of my heart. "Angel?" I whispered again, unable to speak any louder.

"You may take the boat," I heard him reply. I could see him, I knew it was him. He sat at an elaborate organand began to play. I got into the small but sturdy boat and managed to paddle it across the lake while listening to the magnificent, almost impossible designs of his music. His form was not hunched over the piano but straight and proud. I wished wholeheartedly that I could see his hands. I got out of the boat and began to walk towards him.

Abruptly, the music stopped. I was taken aback and halted myself. "Do not come any closer," he whispered, looking away.

"Jaufré?" I asked.

"Jaufré was a silly man," my Angel replied. "He worried himself to death over such a thing as the displeasure of a women he did not know. He died without knowing the fullness of true love, love that lasts, but praise God that his death did allow him to know love for a few moments."

"Does that make him so silly? Is love not the thing that every being searches and yearns for? Did not one man say that everything that is incomplete seeks completion? We are all incomplete, so I am sorry that his completion makes him all the more a fool in your eyes." Then I realized that I had been yelling. I had been less myself that day; I knew not the reasons behind my emotions and actions. So I began to stumble over a poor apology, "I'm quite, very, incredibly sorry, sir…"

He laughed a musical sound and looked at me for the first time. He was beauty incarnate. His hair turned a copper color to the little light that touched the small area. His face was a smooth, perfect pale white. I could not understand his reasons for being here. "No need to apologize," he said with a smile. "I must have upset you, how rude of me. Please accept my apologies."

I nodded dumbly. Had I been thinking more clearly, perhaps I would have considered all the implications of that. Was I upset? Why? Did he need to apologize or was he simply being a gentleman. However, I wasn't able to think anything like that at the time. I could simply drawl out a simple, "Uhh… None needed sir."

He looked towards the corridor, "I am glad that you came of your own volition." I walked closer to him and he backed away. I blushed, unaware of what trespasses I could have committed to displease him so. He stared at my cheeks and licked his lips. "I would like it if you stay down here for the night; I have a separate bed and room set aside for you. We need to work on your dancing as well as your music now."

I smiled; apparently I had not committed too great a sin and had not incurred his horrible displeasure. "Thank you very much, sir. I am actually quite tired already, I always sleep in later than three in the morning, you must understand."

He smiled and nodded. He led me to my bed and sang me to sleep. Before I fell asleep, though, I swear I heard him mutter, "Pilgrim, what have you done to me? You have given me a taste for the distant spring Where can I never, never, Slake my thirst."3

_So, one more chapter is up. Sorry about all the French, but I felt weird putting it in English because the play is French. Here are the translations:_

"_Non, par Notre Seigneur, je ne souffre pas Peut-être qu'un jour je souffrirai mais par la grâce de Dieu, non, je ne souffre pas encore Ses chansons sons plus des caresses, et je ne sais si j'aimerais l'homme comme j'aime le poète Je ne sais si j'aimerai sa voix autant que j'aime sa musique Non, par Notre Seigneur, je ne souffre pas Sans doute je souffrirais si j'attendais cet homme et qu'il venait pas Mais je ne l'attends pas De savoir que là-bas, au pays, un homme pense à moi, Je me sens soudain proche des terres de mon enfance. Je suis l'outremer du poète est mon outremer Entre nos deux rives voyagent les mots tendres Entre nots deux vies voyage une musique... Non, par Notre Seigneur, je ne souffre pas Non, par Notre Seigneur, je ne l'attends pas Je ne l'attends pas__… __(Act Three)__." _

"_Elle est gracieuse et humble et vertueuse et douce, Courageuse et timide, endurante et fragile, Princesse à cœur de paysanne, paysanne à cœur de princesse, D'une voix ardente elle chantera mes chansons..."__(Act One)_

_Pèlerin, qu'as-tu fait de moi? Tu m'as donné le gout de la source lointaine, A laquelle jamais jamais Je ne pourrai me désaltérer. __(Act One)_

_You can read the whole opera at __/amour/_


End file.
